Podcasts
__TOC__ * Talkshoe - Gateway to the Megaverse® A online, interactive chat about the various goings on at the Palladium Books® offices, and the Megaverse® of games they've created. Megaverse®, Palladium Books®, Rifts® and other titles and names are Registered Trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and used with their permission. Opinions expressed by the interviewer and callers are not those of Palladium Books. Gateway to the Megaverse® is hosted by Matthew Daye. Latest Episode * Season 2, Episode 3 - Magic and Reality (Jun 11, 2012) List all Episodes * Echoes from the Rifts® The Echoes from the Rifts® Cast is an auditory experience that takes fans into the world of Palladium Books®. Fans new and old of the Megaverse® and its many worlds will have the chance to hear from their favorite authors, artists, and the Man Himself...Kevin Siembieda. The cast will also offer Palladium® fans the opportunity to submit their own materials for inclusion on each episode as well as campaign ideas, source material, and industry news by the cast’s host. When people ask listeners how they know so much about Palladium Books®, they say they heard it as Echoes from the Rifts®! Latest Episode * Episode 16 - The Palladium Open House (Jun 6, 2009) List all Episodes * The Gamer's Haven Podcast The Gamer's Haven has been Providing gamemasters and players alike with tips, tricks, and tales from the gaming table of Ethan, Nathan, and Jeremy. The Gamer's Haven podcast launched in November of 2006, and is still going strong (despite some minor setbacks here and there). Our goal is to provide gamers of all kinds with a place, a "Haven" if you will, where you can feel welcome and feel comfortable sharing your views on gaming. Our hobby is a rich, dynamic interest, and there are a lot of things to talk about when it comes to gaming. In geek culture, you can have serious discussions about Star Wars, Star Trek, and the Lord of the Rings, and this is what we're trying to capture on The Gamer's Haven. So sit back, relax, and enjoy some gaming conversation that will hopefully kickstart a new game, enliven an ongoing game, or just make you smile! Rifts Note: Although the Gamer's Haven Podcast is not specifically about Rifts, the following episodes detail Palladium products. Check out their web site for all of their episodes. * Episode 3 - Horror Part One (Discusses Beyond the Supernatural) * Episode 10 - Modern Gaming - Presents! (Discusses Ninjas and Superspies and Nightbane) * Episode 11 - Superheroes! Part One (Discusses Heroes Unlimited) * RPG Circus - The Greatest Show on Gaming The RPG Circus is normally a three ring act. Each act being run by one of our moderators. The RPG Circus covers the wide range of Role-playing Game topics. Topics can include but are not limited to game reviews, product reviews, player advice, GM advice, observations, game theory, current RPG debates, and just about anything we can think about that can be considered Role-playing Game related. We hope that you join us and will listen to us. Rifts Note: Although the RPG Circus Podcast is not specifically about Rifts, the following episodes detail Palladium products. Check out their web site for all of their episodes. * Season 1, Episode 1 - Putting Up the Tent (Discusses Palladium Books in general) Category:Internet Resources